Return of the founders redone
by DAGER23
Summary: The things that upset professor Dumbledore more wore the wards of Hogwarts were not acting right. He had many ideas to why but none of them made any scenes at all.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Harry Potter and the Return of the founders**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter they all belong to J.K Rowling_ _This is done for purely my entertainment and not for profit._

_Arthurs note: This is sort of my first story, so please be nice. Spelling is not my strongest suit so bare-with me. _**Chapter one! Albus Dumbledore's panic attack**

_(Flash back from end of term to July 30th)_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts's rethink of the end of term and summer holiday. After another hard, disturbing year Dumbledore knew he needed a new game plan. He lost another student in three years, Ron Weasley after he tried to do what he thought was right and to protect the other students of Hogwarts. The things that upset professor Dumbledore more wore the wards of Hogwarts were not acting right. He had many ideas to why but none of them made any scenes at all. He keeps rethinking of one boy he loved than any other student ever in Hogwarts history and that boy was none other than the boy-who-lived Harry Potter. Harry was going to have a really hard year because as of July 31 1993 because he was becoming Harry Potter lord of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. The wizgot saw to that last night. As professor Dumbledore was looking around his office, the sorting hat and the sword of Garlic Gryffindor was glowing gold. He need to talk to his boy Harry. So he called his phoenix Fawkes to him, He wrote down a note to harry. The note read:

_Harry my boy, how is you summer going?_

_I will be calling number four, Privet Drive this coming Saturday_

_At four pm, we have much to talk about my boy,_

_Do not worry this is not about you-know-who. You_

_Have my word on that my boy, but something has come to light_

_And I need you input on this matter because I feel fait does have it in for you._

_If this is convenient to you please send your answer back with Fawkes _

_He knows to wait._

_I am, you're most sincerely__, __Albus Dumbledore__. _

Harry Potter sat in-front of his window looking out waiting for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. It was about 3:58pm and he wounded if the professor forgot or something happened. At the stroke of four there was a small pop sound and the great Albus Dumbledore was there. Hello my boy, hello sir. How are you holding up my boy? I am ok sir; It is weird with out in owl from Ron sir. I know it is hard Harry but we must remember they are truly never gone. I know sir but it is still hard. We will get through this together my boy. Not to dwell on all this but it is time we move you from your family my dear boy. I wish this was good news but I am afraid that this move is because of the wizgot and not for the right reason. Now that you going to be thirteen tomorrow the wizgot feel it time for the most and ancient house of potter return. Sir; what are you talking about? Harry my boy, I am sorry that you were never told of your family, it seems like another area that I failed you in. It is ok sir just tell me now, if you can sir? Harry my boy, we will talk about this when we get back to Hogwarts but right now it is not safe to talk about it. Is your aunt and uncle home, I feel I need a few words with them. Yes sir, they are downstairs sir. Well harry, let's me go talk to them, well you get all your stuff together. Why don't you come down when you're done and with that Albus Dumbledore left to go talk to the Dursleys. Sir I am all set, good job my boy, I will be right with you. Now Vernon and Petunia, Harry is coming of age and will be moving out, so you will never have to see him again in less he himself choose to visit you but for some sad reason I do not think he will. So we will be off goodnight. Ready, Harry? Yes sir. Good let us be off, grab ahold of my arm, with a spin and a small pop they were gone. They landed in hogsmead just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Ready for a short walk my boy? Yes sir. Professor Dumbledore is there any why I don't have to carry my trunk all the way? Sorry my boy I forgot about your trunk, DOBBY! Yes headmaster Dumbledore sir? Dobby can you take Harry's trunk up to his room for him? Yes sir, anything for the great kind Harry potter sir. Thank you. Dobby that will be all, yes headmaster sir and will a pop Dobby and the trunk was gone. There we go my boy, now let's head up to my office. There you are Albus we been looking for you. Who are we Minerva? Me and the other professors we have to talk to you about the castle Albus. Not right now Minerva. Me and young harry here, need to go talk about his birthday tomorrow. But Albus this can't wait and what do you mean you and young harry? Well didn't you see young harry here? The only person I see Albus is you! Harry my boy where did you go? Right here sir, sorry sir I just keep seeing things that are supposed to move that aren't sir. What do you mean that they aren't moving harry. The sir the stair cases and the portrait sir, they are not moving or talking. Minava when did this start? When you left Albus. Hagrid take harry here to the barrow, I am sorry my boy. I have to look into this and I don't know how long it will take. I will call you tomorrow around eight am and please harry be ready to go. To go were sir? Well Harry my boy, Gringotts of course. The will of Sirius black and the will of James and Lilly Potter of course, I hope that is ok with you my boy. Harry and Hagrid flood to the barrow were Molly Weasley was waiting with her daughter Ginny. Harry saw Ginny in a new light ever scenes Ron was gone. It hurt that his former best friend Ron was died and he could do anything to stop it but Ginny seemed to replace Ron quite quick. Ginny even in starting her third year at Hogwarts this year seem to grow out of her form self and was able to be around harry without running off. Harry started to like her more than his best friend's sister. Hey Ginny, how are you doing? I'm ok Harry, it's still hard with Ron gone but we are managing without him. Ginny the odds thing happened at Hogwarts before coming here, what is it harry? The stair cases and portraits were not moving or talking. Wow that is odd harry, I bet do Dumbledore is looking into it. Wow it is late. I will talk to you in the morning harry. Ok? Ok Ginny, see you in the morning. Harry got ready for bed and the nightmares started. Warmtail? Yes my lord? Did you find out what is going on at Hogwarts? No my lord I can't even enter the castle my lord. It looks like its in rune, my lord. Well wormtail you haven't failed me yet. Thank you my lord. Now get out, I need to check on something. Yes my lord oh and wormtail.. Yes my lord.. Just so u still remember, your place CRUCIO!"

Harry woke up with a start; He need to contact the headmaster but couldn't remember how. _Fawkes_ so good to see you, I need the headmaster right way fawkes. Can you do that for me. Well of course little master! Fawkes is that you? Yes it's me little master and with that fawkes was gone. Harry start to get dress and just as he was done, a huge flash of fire and there in all his glory was Albus Dumbledore, harry my boy what is so important you call fawkes for me? I had a dream so about valdomart sir. He knows about Hogwarts but warmtail couldn't get in and the castle looks in runes. Well we are working on but right now it is time to take you to the will reading of your parents and godfather. Sir don't you mean dogfather? Well he would be happy to hear you call him that harry.

Welcome all to Gringotts, I am rizerback the goblin leader and director. I will be overseeing the wills today.


	2. In a new light Ginny

_**Review last chapter**_

_Ginny. Harry saw Ginny in a new light ever scenes Ron was gone. It hurt that his former best friend Ron was died and he could do anything to stop it but Ginny seemed to replace Ron quite quick. Ginny even in starting her third year at Hogwarts this year seem to grow out of her form self and was able to be around harry without running off. Harry started to like her more than his best friend's sister. Hey Ginny, how are you doing? I'm ok Harry, it's still hard with Ron gone but we are managing without him. _

**Chapter 2. In a new light. Ginny's time**

Ginny think of her time with just harry now, it made her happy and sad because her brother Ron was gone but now it was just her and him. So harry ready to go back to Hogwarts new week? Ya Gin, I think I am. So what classes are you taking with year Harry? I think these will be my classes Ginny: Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and Magical Law and Government. What classes are you taking Gin? Well harry, to be totally honesty with you I am skipping my year and joining your year. Really Gin, that's great. I know isn't. Gin you still haven't told me what classes your taking. Oh well you see Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for both of us if I took the same classes as you.


End file.
